clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clan Wars/@comment-29494546-20180728223529
How much gold can you really earn from clan wars if you never take a break? Let’s assume you are a pro and win EVERY collection and EVERY final battle, your gold coins will be 1500 for silver or 2000 for gold league for every war. Compared to ~480 gold coins from winning 20 ladder battles and maxing out donations for ~1,300 gold per day --- well, for 2 days, that 3,560 gold coins. I would argue that maximizing your ladder win gold and donations daily is a lot less stressful and under your control, compared to winning every battle in every war, back to back. Secondly, you cannot possibly fit 7 wars in one 14-days season due to the ~10 seconds for the end war animation and manually start the next war. At my clan, Top ofthe World, we shoot for 13 wars across 28 days (2 seasons), what many may call work-life-gaming balance to avoid burn out. We slice up the less than 48 hours remaining (remember, not possible to fit in that 14th war in 28 days) into little breaks, which ends up to be ~3.69 hours (48 hours divided by # of wars = break duration). I have heard others fix their calendar to 3 specific days of starting a war, with a full day break for their work-life-gaming balance. Regardless, the pattern is the same: you can only have up to (N x 7) – 1 wars per (N x 14) days across N seasons along with (48hrs / ((N X 7) – 1)) breaks in between. Realistically, let’s say you play for 3 more years and win EVERY back-to-back war. You have 156 weeks, 78 seasons. Back to back, you get can finish 545 wars for roughly 1.09M gold coins if WINNING EVERY BATTLE. Again, compared to maxing your daily ladder wins and donations for 78 seasons, or 1.94M gold coins, be sure your priorities are set properly. With our work-life-gaming breaks, in the same 78 seasons, we play 507 wars (13 wars per 2 seasons with ~3hrs break), and earn up to 1.014M gold max, again if WINNING EVERY BATTLE. We make ~17,700 less gold coins per year compared to back-to-back players… the difference is not even enouhg to upgrade one epic card to level 6. We do the break so players if stressed, don't need to wait one full 48hr war to finish before joining again. The whole clan worked together to come up with that balance. As a fun final note for all the war mongers that are infinitely thirsty for back-to-back warring: With the minimum possible break being ~10 seconds between wars, then the max possible number of wars would be 17,280 wars over 241,920 days (or 662 years of gameplay) before you cycle over another 48hrs of 10-seconds breaks across the same 662 years. Assuming you live to be over 662 years old, you would have the maximum total of ~34.56M gold as an ultimate pro if you win EVERY BATTLE over 17,280 wars. AND if you NEVER lose, like NEVER EVER LOSE, for 3 years, I would recommend you would be better off on YouTube making real money video blogging about CR, instead of playing it constantly with no time to blog. Food for thought. Cheers!